


Thoughts

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [2]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	

**four**

 

          Day 6.

 

          Kim Moon Chul reads over the script he was provided as soon as he stepped inside the studio. This noon time radio program still makes him nervous.

 

          He smiles through it, doodles through the nervousness sometimes (one of many the staffs have already posted on the music shows official Instagram account). The script he’s holding looks absolutely plain so he started drawing things on it.

 

          The script states he’s getting a new guest DJ today. The name is written on the next page, he doesn’t bother to look. He’ll know once the script reading commence.

 

          A girl with long straight hair enters the booth. She smiles brightly at everyone, bowing as she’s showed to her seat. She smiles and waves slightly at Moon when they’re introduced. Her hair falls perfectly when she moves, he thinks he much prefers the unruly way someone’s hair would stick in different places when it’s not styled. It gives a certain relaxed vibe, like the person never really cares for appearances.

 

          A bad thing considering where they are is a place where everyone looks at appearance first, personality a lagging second.

 

          He observes how everyone in the booth seemed to be hidden in layers of make-up. The ‘no make-up’ look everybody has been sporting on (he’s guilty of this since he’s one of those who likes to keep appearances too) tricks one into thinking they’re natural.

 

          He recalls a time when someone else is sitting in front of him. Bare faced, hair put up in a half-hazard ponytail (not the planned messy ponytails a few does to look like they don’t care), eye bags and imperfections showing. A shame really, going out like that not putting effort some would say. Though, that person would smile with a full set of teeth showing, shrugging off the snide remarks.

 

          A snort comes out from his mouth and everybody goes quiet. He looks up apologetically, remembering that he’s in a booth full of people, masking embarrassment with a charming smile. They look at him funny for a moment before deciding to just ignore him. The girl in front of him goes back to being the girl with the perfect hair and perfect skin. He then focuses on work and the program at hand, shaking his head to clear it from stupid thoughts.

 

          Clearing it from constant stupid thoughts.

 

         

 

 

 


End file.
